And So They Cry
by Purelyxtainted
Summary: HnNkN oneshot drabble collection.chapt. 4: For You
1. Sadist

Purelyxtainted

Disclaimer: …no, I don't own HnNkN\

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

She smiled her cute little smile again, her innocent-looking eyes gazing over the body.

The other was hunched down, dipping her fingers into the thick, crimson liquid.

The blood rolling down the telephone booth gave her sickening pleasure.

_Similarity_

_Life_

_Death_

He was so much like him. He wanted to get out, just like him. He tried to escape, just like him.

…He failed, just like him.

_Smirk_

…_the sound of insane laughter_

_Soul-less, empty eyes_

She looked at his torn out throat and his bloody hands. She laid her head onto his shoulders, causing her brown hair to stain red.

Her acquaintance copied her move, her green hair now also dyed with blood.

_Tsk tsk_

_You should've listened_

_Why did you lie, I wonder?_

The darkness of night hid them from others. She stroked the side of his face.

…his disturbed, horror-stricken face…

She licked the blood on his cheek, tasting the metallic fluid.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The green haired girl knocked on the glass with her long fingernail. Then she let it slide down his arm, scratching it in the process.

Her white dress tainted, yet she still managed to look cute and innocent.

Maybe that was what got him to trust her.

_Sirens_

_Cars_

_The scent of human_

They stood up.

The brown haired girl grinned maliciously.

…_Oyashiro-sama…_

"We didn't even need the machete this time, Mion."

"Just like that idiotic camera man, eh? …Rena."

Giving Keiichi's body one more kick, they walked away.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know. Not that good, very short…but I just had to write it down. 


	2. Insanity

"_Do it."_

Shion Sonozaki looked at her twin sister in horror.

"_Do it, now!"_

The knife shook in her hands. She could barely breathe.

"_What are you waiting for?"_

She stared at Satoshi's shocked and confused face.

The blade was so sharp. She was the one who had sharpened it.

She had done a good job of it, too.

"_Do it, or I'll kill you again."_

Shion quickly shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

No…she couldn't go through that again.

…She raised the blade.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun. If I don't…listen to Mion, I'll be punished."

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Shion, w-what are you talking about? Mion isn't even here right now!"

Shion's horrified face twisted into a malicious one, her lips curving into a maniacal smile.

Then, she brought the blade down.

---

_Crimson blood_

…_insane laughter_

_Missing Child_

* * *

"Where's Nii-nii?" 

Mion _(Shion)_ smiled. "Don't worry Satoko. He'll be back soon."

Satoko stared at the green-haired girl's retreating figure, a disbelieving look on her face.

* * *

A/N: I hope you understood this one. I know this isn't exactly what happened, but i change things around on purpose. 

Review please


	3. Repeat

Purelyxtainted

(you know, there really should be more HnNkN stories.)

* * *

March 20th-

There's too much blood, too much pain. It keeps happening.

Why?

Why me? Why was I destined to such a curse?

I know when it will happen, but I can't stop it.

No one knows. No one knows how it feels to see the horror that is to occur in the future, and be powerless to stop it.

I am an accomplice to murder. I know the deaths to happen, but I just let it be.

That officer from years ago…when everything began…

I told him.

But he couldn't help either.

I'm alone…

Alone to watch…

…alone to go through it again…and again…and again.

How much longer will this go on?

When will this end?

Who will save us?

…help…

-----------------------

Rika Furude placed her pen down and closed her journal.

* * *

Yesterday-

"Are you ready?" Shion asked, a malevolent grin on her face.

She raised the bat.

The small girl trembled. "Please…don-"

"SHUT UP!"

The green haired teen shook with anger.

"It's your fault…you knew. You did it…IT WAS YOU! It was because of you that he…he…"

Rika shook her head. "No! It wasn't me! It wasn't my fault!"

Shion threw her head back and let out an insane laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'll kill you! And no one can do anything about it, 'cuz you can't really die! You'll just suffer again and again! I'm so smart! HAHAHA!"  
She didn't even know that tears were falling down her eyes.

Rika's eyes widened.  
Shion beat her body with the bat.  
Blood spurted out.  
Rika's eyes closed.

The next day, they opened again.

* * *

a/n: If you guys have any advice, please include it in the review. -smile- 

now press that GO button down there!


	4. For You

Purelyxtainted

* * *

The first time we met, you helped me from those strange men. You patted my head, and smiled at me.

If only that day you stared at me with cold eyes filled with hatred, I wouldn't have wanted to get to know you more.

I went to your school the next day. That's when I saw _her_. It angered me. It angered me that you had to suffer…that you had to carry so much pain just because of Satoko.

When she kept crying for you, I lost control.

It was so annoying!

Her constant need of you…

The way she acted like such a baby…

She caused you so much trouble!

I wanted her to die. Then maybe, you'd be able to be with me more.

I didn't understand.

Why you? What were you trying to run away from? What exactly is this 'Oyashiro-sama's curse'?

When your aunt died, I covered for you. I revealed that I wasn't who you thought I was. I wasn't Mion. I was Shion. But you didn't seem to care. I was definitely in love with you by then. I wanted to save you.

Then Mion came. I had to go to the Sonozaki estate and face that witch! But she told me if I did…everyone would be forgiven.

…Kasai…Uncle…you.

Well…I did it. I had to get my fingernails wretched out. Do you know how that feels? It hurts. It hurts a lot. But I knew that the pain you felt was much stronger…so I put up with it. I did it for you.

Well, now I'm lying in bed, staring at my bandaged hand. I hope the day when we can be together comes soon….

---

_Too bad that day never came. _

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SATOSHI'S GONE?! No…it can't be…" 

Shion glared at her damaged hands.

"_It's their entire fault. All this pain…for nothing! I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!"_

An insane laughter echoed across the room.

* * *

A/N: my attempt for a SatoshixShion. Thank you Arthuria for the suggestion. I don't think it's exacty what you had in mind..but i hope it was okay. 


End file.
